Story: Defeat of the Cephalids
A story about the Verplaatsen annihilating the Cephalids. This happens post-Might of the Verplaatsen. Chapter 1 "There is an empire ruled by organic brains in metal shells, called cephalids, a few lightyears from here," the commander said bluntly. "You and four other motherships are being sent out to destroy it." "Five motherships? Are they really that strong an empire?" "No. I am merely being cautious." The link switched off. Sighing, Letum turned to the pilot of his mothership. "Head towards the cephalid empire." The pilot didn't say a word, but they turned in the direction of the cephalid empire, and accelerated towards it, four other motherships following behind. "Five motherships," Letum mused. "This'll be the easiest job in Verplaatsen history." ---- Meanwhile, on a small planet in the Adamant Galaxy, a Cephalid commander watched a radar screen. In a grating, electronic voice, it began to issue orders to the others under its command. "Unidentified ships have entered our space! Open communications channel!" A holographic channel appeared, and an arachnid-like creature glared at the cyborgs. "Identifiy yourself!" shrieked the Cephalid. "No," said the alien. "You will follow our orders!" "Verplaatsen do not follow orders from inferior species!" "You have identified yourselves as Verplaatsen!" The Verplaatsen growled under his breath. "I have no reason to communicate with you," he said angrily, "I am here to destroy your civilization. Prepare to die, squid!" With that, the holographic channel closed. The Cephalid commander began to issue further commandments to its minions. "The Verplaatsen are attempting to destroy the Cephalid Empire," it said, "This cannot be allowed! We shall ANNIHILATE THEM!" In unison, thousands of Cephalid drones began to repeat the order. "ANNIHILATE, ANNIHILATE, ANNIHILATE..." Chapter 2 The cephalid ships quickly came into view, firing their lasers at the motherships. The spinning forcefields visibly threw the lasers off course, and the Verplaatsen retaliated. "I'm gonna complete slaughter these guys!" Letum raged, "They dared speak to us in such an insolent manner!" Enormous projectiles collided with the cephalid ships, blowing them from the sky. The motherships eagerly advanced, blowing the cephalids out of the sky on all sides. "Stuff this fighting!" Letum roared. "Fire the secret weapon!" A barely visible laser was launched from the front of the ship, and impacted on a cephalid ship. The ship was suddenly and instantly turned to sand, which dispersed in the void of space. Letum chuckled, as more ships suffered the same fate. After the destruction had continued for a few minutes, the Verplaatsen motherships received a communication channel. If cephalids can look enraged, the one of the screen did. "This is impossible!" it shrieked. "You cannot destroy us! We will ANNIHILATE YOU!" Letum merely chuckled again. "I'd like to see you try. We can destroy you, and you will." Letum rudely cut the communication channel. He checked the monitor, and saw a much larger number of cephalid ships flying towards them. They opened fire with their lasers, but for now at least, the forcefields held. Letum smiled. More plasma cannons and missiles were fired, tearing through the cephalid ranks. To most people, their numbers would seem worrying. Not to Letum. "Fire away, you metallic squids," Letum laughed. "You can't beat us." Chapter 3 The Verplaatsen motherships were slowly forcing the Cephalid fleet back, their cannons tearing down ships all over the place. Another group of Cephalid ships exploded as one was hit by a nuclear missile fired from a mothership. A planet, a Cephalid colony world, appeared through holes in the ragged fleet. "Destroy this lot for good," Letum snapped, "I want to get at that planet." His mothership just ploughed forwards, straight for the Cephalid ranks, its various cannons tearing them down as it approached. More ships exploded around it, taken down by the other motherships. A few damaged Cephalid ships were all that was left, and those that didn't scarper were shot down. "Now then," Letum said, "These little buggers are getting on my nerves. Completely destroy the planet." A laser was fired from the mothership, and it struck the planet's surface with an enormous explosion. The chain of explosions continued as it simply and brutally cut the planet in half, exposing its molten core. For good measure, Letum released a few enormous nuclear missile that caused massive explosions on the planet's surface. "See how then squid-heads like that," Letum chuckled. Another huge fleet of Cephalid ships appeared in the distance. However, Letum believed these were the last ones, and then the Cephalids would be goners. Verplaatsen nuclear missiles destroyed the front line. The first to push through were turned to sand by the Molecular Transfiguration Cannons mounted on the front of each mothership. Yet more pushed through, to be annihilated by a plasma barrage. More pushed through, already desperately firing their energy weapons, the energy being harmlessly deflected by the cyclonic forcefields. Chapter 4 Suddenly, the mothership forcefields were hit by a barrage of energy weapons from behind them. A large Cephalid fleet had managed to sneak behind the motherships, but from the numbers Letum could tell it was a Cephalid last stand. Nuclear missiles destroyed the front line of this new fleet, and more of them decimated the next line of the main fleet. However, with the forces spread between the two attacking fleets, more ships burst through than before, and all, apparently on order, fired their energy weapons straight at one of the motherships. Letum knew how powerful their weaponry was. The firing Cephalid ships needed to be destroyed, now. The other three motherships had the same idea, and nuclear missiles tore down the firing ships. However, the forcefield was on its last legs from the continual fire, and popped. Energy weapons collided with the nanodiamond hull of the mothership, but not for long. Nuclear missiles annihilated the last of the firing ships, and various other cannons took down any more that burst through on sight. However, the fifth mothership was badly damaged on one side, though not irrepairably. Apparently in fury, it fired with its lasers, completely engulfing the Cephalid ships it hit in flame. As the number of ships bursting through the smoke line became fewer and more spaced out, Letum could tell the Cephalids were almost completely destroyed. However, there homeworld would still be quite a way from this battleground, and Letum intended to destroy it. Soon, no more ships came through the smoke. The motherships pressed onwards, shooting the cannons into the smoke just in case more ships lay in waiting. None did. Before long, the Cephalid homeplanet came into sight. On the way, the motherships had torn apart a few other planets that may or may not have been owned by the Cephalids. Now they were at the homeworld, they allowed the damaged mothership to do the honours. Its lasers tore through the planet's crust, quite a few of them criss-crossing each other and shattering the planet into several pieces. The damaged motherships then struck each fragment with a volley of nuclear missiles out of plain rage. Letum watched in satisfaction. "Stupid squids," he said, smiling. Epilogue A battered Cephalid ship chugged unsteadily through space, along with around ten others in a similar state of disrepair. The ideal way out would have been to make an artificial wormhole, but they did not have enough power to do so, instead simply trying to get as far away from the Verplaatsen motherships as possible. Suddenly, huge warships loomed in front of them. They were hundreds of kilometres long, and at that size could surely only belong to the Verplaatsen. However, they received a communications channel request from it, which puzzled the commander. He accepted. A bipedal, insectoid creature appeared on the screen. It was a dark blue-black colour, with six limbs spread across two body parts. On its main hands were fitted a pair of formidable-looking, golden claws. "Who are you?" the Cephalid commander raged. "We are Scarabians," came the reply. "We mean you no harm. However, we believe as race known as the Verplaatsen have passed through around here, and we wish to find and destroy them." The Cephalid commander laughed manically. "Try, if you want," it spat, "But you'll fail. Luckily for you, I place the survival of our race higher than your destruction. Leave us now or suffer the consequences." The scarabian seemed mildly affronted, but agreed, and closed the comms. The warships passed around them, and the Cephalids continued their apparently endless journey. See Also *Cephalid Category:Fiction Category:Serial Fiction